Cake Is Better Burned 2: Friendship Is Magical Induced Seizures
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: In this series, Cake Mix, our unlikely protagonist goes through a series of unfortunate events. That YOU decide! He can fail at romance, job interviews, small things, or even world shattering events! In this episode, Cake meets the Mane 6, and at first. Things seem alright! That is until an old Alicorn from the past shows up. Will his luck ever get better? Rated T for Teeness? RnR!


**Cake Is Better Burned: Friendship Is Magic Induced Seizures**

**Is supposed to be when the entire cast, and Cake, meet up and become the closest of friends! Of course, knowing Cake, things are going to suck... ALOT for him.**

**Cake... has no idea what he get's into this time.**

**Now, I usually put all my important stuff on the bottom so.**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

"So... You're literally, just going to sit there. All day." A silver stallion said, staring crossly at the younger sitting stallion in front of him.

"Yeah. Pretty much, when my back tingles dude, bad things usually happen to me." The tannish-orange stallion said with a grunt, crossing his fore-hooves.

"I don't care if your life is in danger, I am NOT going to miss the Summer Sun Celebration just because you got a shiver. The same thing happened last year, and it's not going to happen this time around." The other one said, making his way towards the sitting one.

"Listen Glue Stick, I understand your worr-" He was immediately shut up due to an interruption from the, now, fuming pegasus. "Worries?! I can care less! Now, I'm taking you with me, whether you like it or not!" He shouted, successfully shutting up the earth pony.

"Yeah! Ok! Gah. Don't have ta shout ya know." The stallion said, rubbing his now sore ears.

"Ugh. Come on." Glue Stick said, promptly dragging the now bored earth pony.

"If I die. I'm killing you."

"You can't, you'd be dead."

"Shut up."

**Timeskip (Pretend to listen to the entire theme song.)**

"Now, I was going to tell you a joke about the headless horse-" Cake began, causing Glue to groan in agony. His jokes were the worst.

"-but I got cut off. Haha!" Cake finished, laughing hysterically.

"Grr... Come on Cake! I know you didn't want to come, but seriously! This is torture!" Glue said, glaring at Cake.

Whom had entirely ignored his comment.

"What do you call a dragon with no wings?" Cake began.

He really should have stopped there.

"What?" An excited voice sounded from behind them, sadly, Cake didn't notice this either. He just assumed it was Glue who asked.

"A lizard! Bahaha!" Cake said, falling to the ground holding his gut from laughter pains.

"Ooh! That's a good one! You want to hear a better one?" The voice said, once more, Cake assumed it was Glue. "Sure!"

Glue just sighed.

"What's a cold bloody corpse laying on the ground for?" The voice had asked.

Glue, would have done a spit-take at the vulgar joke, sadly he just choked.

"What?" Cake said with a smile on his face.

"Easy! It's my dinner as I flay you alive and begin to inc**inerate yoUR BODY SO I CAN DEVOUR SOUL ALL NICE AND WARM!**" The voice said, before an utter silence.

Then more hysterical laughter, from both of the jokers.

Glue had stared wide eyed, and opened mouthed at the joke as Cake just laughed.

"That was cool Glue! Didn't take you for a joker dude." Cake said, chuckling a bit, still staring forward.

"I'm not Glue! I'm Pinkie Pie!" Cake turned around in surprise as he heard this.

What he saw, he sincerely did NOT expect.

A cute bubbly pink mare hopping behind him on the trail. He abruptly stopped. Turned around entirely.

And stuck out his hoof to the stranger.

Glue, still scared, stopped anyway.

"Sweet! Nice ta meet ya Pinkie, name's Cake Mix." He said, giving off a small eye smile.

She gladly shook it with her own.

_"Man, her grip is hard... heheh. Hard."_ Cake thought to himself with a dry chuckle.

"This is my brother, Glue. Glue, apparently this is Pinkie Pie." Cake said, releasing the hoof-shake and turning towards his brother.

"Um... Cake, I'm going to run ahead and gather a few things, nice meeting you Pizza Pie. Bye!" Glue shouted, screaming bloody murder as he left.

"Ooh! Pizza... Mmm... I want some hayperoni pizza now, wanna get some tomorrow Cake?" Pinkie said, mouth watering at the thought.

Cake just shrugged.

"Just met you. Total stranger, first and last name basis... sure why not! Though, I'm more of a cheese guy myself." Cake said, following the energetic mare as she bounced her way forward.

Neither knew, that was the last time they ever saw Glue.

Just joking.

Maybe.

Yeah. I'm joking.

**Not much later.**

"-so yeah. I was pretty much dragged here by my brother." Cake said, shrugging it off.

"But that's so mean! I wouldn't even _think_ of doing that to any of my sisters! If they don't want to go somewhere that's fine! But to make you, that's not nice." Pinkie said, her mane deflating ever so slightly.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, at least I met you. You're the most fun I've been around since... well... since home." Cake said, sadness hinting in his words as he looked down.

Luckily, Pinkie didn't notice.

Or did she?

Anywho.

Pinkie and Cake were walking forward before they quite literally bumped into two strangers.

"Um... Hello?" The purple unicorn asked, receiving a happy glance from the liz... er... baby dragon.

Cake's new friend had gave an exceptionally long gasp and sped off in some direction. The purple mare sighed and looked towards the baby dragon. "Well, that was interesting all right." She said, causing the dragon to sigh.

Then he looked back up and noticed Cake hadn't ran off with Pinkie. He nudged the unicorn with his claw and pointed at Cake.

"Oh! Hello?" She said surprised, now realizing he was still there as well.

"You new here yeah?" Cake said, causing the unicorn to hoof at the ground for a second or two. "That easy to tell huh?" She said.

"No." Cake just said, just staring at the mare.

A minute of awkward silence passed by.

"So..." The unicorn began.

"Oh yeah! I'm new here too, duh... Forgot to mention that eheh... anywho! Name's Cake Mix. You?" Cake said suddenly, giving off a wide smile.

The unicorn shuffled a bit before looking directly at him. "Um... I'm Twilight, and this-" she motioned towards the dragon "-is Spike. My loyal assistant." She said, giving off a small smile.

Cake smacked his lips once or twice before speaking. "The lizard?"

Twilight's eyes ripped open from their calm gaze, then looked between the two males.

"No! He's a baby dragon!" Twilight said, nearly shouting at him.

"Yuhuh. And I'm the King of Prance." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, I'm just joking dude, I could tell you were a dragon the moment I saw your spines." Cake added, looking towards the small drake.

He turned back towards Twilight and chuckled at her blank face. "Anyway, let's say I go with you wherever you're going so we can both like get to know the town or whatever." He offered.

Spike nudged Twilight again and spoke. "Come on Twilight! This could be a great chance at getting a friend!" He said, giving off a pleading look.

Twilight sighed. "Fine. Let's go Cake, we have a list to go through."

Cake looked at Spike and mouthed 'list?' Spike just shook his head.

**Timeskip**

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres." Spike read aloud from a list he conjured up from... somewhere.

The three saw a mare not far away gallop towards an apple tree "yeehaw!" She shouted as she bucked the tree hard enough for a majority of the apples to fall down.

The mare noticed the three and began trotting towards them, sweat flowing freely from her mane to her hooves.

Twilight sighs yet again and begins to speak. "Let's get this over with... Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Cake Mix-"

The cowmare immediately grabbed both Twilight's and Cake's hooves and shook vigorously. "Well howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, Mister Cake, pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack, we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends!"

Both Cake and Twilight spoke simultaneously. "Friends? Alright, cool/Friends? Actually I-" They both began, only to be cut off by Applejack... again.

"So, what can I do ya for?" Applejack said, letting go of both of their hooves, Twilight's still shaking causing Spike to snicker slightly.

Twilight clears her thought and attempts to speak, only to be distracted by Cake's question.

"So... where's the bathroom? Do you like... use the trees?" Cake asked, honestly an innocent question, at least in his mind.

Applejack stared at him for a second before laughing. "Heheh. You sure are a funny one, ain't ya. We have bathrooms in the back of the barn, why? Ya need ta go?" She said, which Cake just shook his head politely.

Twilight stared between Applejack and Cake before speaking finally. "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?" She asked, staring curiously at the cowmare.

"We sure as sugar are! Care ta sample some?" Applejack said happily.

Once more, both Cake and Twilight spoke in sync. "Hay yeah this is going to be sweet!/As long as it doesn't take too long..."

Applejack zooms towards an area on the farm and rings a triangle.

You know, that really annoying chime thingy.

"Soup's on, everypony!" Applejack shouts from her location, which isn't that far from Cake, Twilight, and Spike.

Suddenly, a galloping wave of ponies appears as Applejack speaks again. "Now, why don't I introduce ya'll to the family?" She said, with utmost enthusiasm.

Applejack pointed to stallions and mares, naming them off one by one. She then takes a deep breath and says finally "Big Macintosh, Applebloom, and Granny Smith-" She looks at the old mare.

"-up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests." She said politely, nudging her awake.

"Wha-? Huh? Soups on? I'm up-" Granny Smith said getting off of her rocker. "-here I come, ahm comin'..." She added walking towards the mass group of ponies.

Applejack chuckled lightly then turned back to both Cake and Twilight. "Heheh. Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" She said with a friendly smile plastered on her face.

Twilight looked at the mare with a nervous stare. "Um... Heheh... Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." She said with discomfort clear in her voice.

Cake looked at Twilight as did the younger sibling of Applejack, both spoke simultaneously. "Dude, they asked you to sample it, now we're leaving without any food?/Aren't you going to stay for brunch?" They both asked, Cake's tone annoyed while Applebloom's depressed.

"Sorry, but _we _have an awful lot to do." Twilight said, stressing the we part, making Cake flinch a bit.

As if somepony hit the depressed switch, the whole Apple family gave sad sighs.

Which caused Twilight to groan "fine."

-and Cake to clap his hooves excitedly.

**Another Timeskip**

"Oh I think I ate too much... urp... pie..." Twilight said, walking through Ponyville with both Cake and Spike at her sides.

"If you ask me... I ate too little... can't believe they don't bake any apple cakes..." Cake said with a sigh, looking down. His stomach looking like normal, while Twilight's nice and plump.

Spike looked at the two and tsked lightly before speaking. "Well, food's all taken care of. Next is weather." He said, once more looking at the list.

"Hmm. There's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." He continued as he looked up at the sky. Clouds still in place.

Both Cake and Twilight glanced at each other before speaking, AGAIN in sync. "Yeah, clouds, still there/Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Was all either of them could say, before a loud whoosh sounds and then a responding "AH!" From Cake.

Both Spike and Twilight looked over at Cake and noticed he seemed to be a little blue.

No.

Never mind.

That's somepony else.

"Oops. Eheh. Sorry." The rainbow maned mare said.

"Nng..." Was all Cake managed out, still dazed by the bow to the head.

"Hey, you ok dude?" She asked, staring at him in confusion.

"Nnnn... colorful heheh..." Cake said, in a faux intoxicated state.

The mare laughs at this and zooms somewhere, only to come back a few seconds later with a storm cloud hanging above Cake's head. "Here. Lemme help you." She said, before hopping on the cloud multiple times, producing rain.

Twilight and Spike, meanwhile, were chuckling at Cake's odd predicament.

A few seconds later, the Pegasus laughs aloud again. "Oops. I guess I over did it. Um. Um, how about this-" she began as she started slowly flying around Cake, picking up speed. "-my very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" She shouts as she speeds around him creating a mini rainbow-nado. Seconds after, she stops and Cake appears to be fine now.

"No no. Don't thank me, you're quite wel-"

Pomf.

Cake's mane bursts out of it's combed state and into a frizzy poof ball.

"Bahahaha!" The rainbow Pegasus laughs out at the poor colt.

"I hate you already." Cake said, trying to pat his hair down to it's original spot. He got it... after a few hundred pats.

"I'm guessing... heheh... You're Rainbow Dash then?" Twilight said, recovering from her small bout of laugher at the stallion.

The mare looks from Cake to Twilight and gives a sure nod. "Yup. Why? You heard of me?" She says, her ego-balloon inflating immensely.

"Well, I head you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear-" Twilight sighs, joking over, and continues speaking "-I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather.

Cake looks over at Twilight Sparkle and asks "Princess? You work for Miss Sun-Butt?" In a sarcastic tone.

Twilight ignored the Sun-Butt comment and answered his question. "I'm her student, and it's my job to ensure everything goes well for the Celebration." She said, half expecting him to begin kissing up to her for having relations with the princess.

Nope.

He just shrugged. "Yeah. Ok. Sweet deal." He then looks back towards Rainbow Dash.

Whom was about to speak, before Cake began talking about Celestia.

"Anyway, I'll get to it when I'm done practicing." She said, patting what is supposed to be the equine equivalent of a muscle. Yeah. Not weird at all.

"Practicing? For what?" Twilight asked, looking at the cyan mare.

"The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly, rubbing her fore-hooves together.

"_The_ Wonderbolts?" Twilight said nonchalantly.

"Yuhuh." Was RD's cam reply.

"The best and fastest fliers in _all_ of Equestria?" Twilight continued on.

"That's them." RD said with a smile on her face.

Cake looked between the two, and spoke his mind.

"Who's the Wonderbolts?" He said, earning a surprised gasp from Rainbow Dash.

"How have you NOT heard of them?!" She asked, landing in front of his face. He took a few steps back.

"Um... I haven't?" Was his lame answer.

The cyan Pegasus flew off in a random direction, and returned moments later with a signed poster and slammed it into Cake's face.

He screamed in pain, and the sudden introduction to darkness.

"I've gone blind!" He said, ripping away from RD's weak grip, and begins to run in circles.

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes at his antics and stops him by grabbing on to his shoulder. "You're not blind you moron, it's just a poster-" she grabs the autographed poster and takes it off of his face "-see?" She finishes as she shows him it.

Cake blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, and then begins to look at the poster.

He reads aloud.

A lot.

"The Wonderbolts. Coming to you this Summer Sun Celebration located in Ponyville, EQ. Time of event 06:00 AM... Fliers dispatched for this event include, but can be replaced, are: Spitfire, Soarin, Fleetfoot, and Crashy Mcsplodey. Event runs from 06:00 AM to 12:00 PM... Spitfire." He said loud enough for everypony around him to hear.

"Yeah! That's them, and since you don't know who they are, it's up to me! The coolest pony in town, to show you the coolest fliers around!" Rainbow Dash said, gripping onto Cake's shoulder still.

She then sighed. "Since I pretty much used up my practice time talking to you two, might as well clear up the skies..." She said, and then flew up into the air and... pretty much went full up overkill on those clouds.

In.

10.

Seconds.

Flat.

"I counted 11." Cake said to himself.

Twilight just saw this spectacle unfold before her and was left opened mouthed at the display of speed. Rainbow Dash saw this and laughed lightly. "You two are cool! Can't wait to hang out with you some more. Also, Cake. You, me, Wonderbolt show tomorrow. Kay?" She said, not really giving him time to answer.

So, he just nodded with a queer look on his face.

She nodded with a smirk on her face and zoomed off.

And Twilight?

Still open mouthed.

Cake?

Pomf.

"DARNIT!"

**Timeskip**

"Well... this place is... pretty." Cake said awkwardly as he looked at the decorations done to Town Hall.

Spike wasn't paying attention.

Twilight? "I'll agree, this is beautiful." She said, jut like Cake, looking at the décor.

"Not the décor... her..." Spike suddenly said, hearts in his eyes as he pointed at a mare across the room.

"Great... cross species romance... just like Mane Effect all over again..." Cake muttered to himself as he did a face-hoof.

"How are my spines?! Are they straight?!" Spike said, freaking out.

Cake ignored him and rolled his eyes.

Romance.

He will never understand it.

Twilight began to speak. "Um. Good afternoon-"

The white mare across from them interrupted her with...a rant of sorts. "Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle alwa-"

Then, as if destiny were to love them, she was interrupted as well.

"Oi! Lady!" Cake shouted out, quickly gaining the attention of everypony in the room.

The white mare turned around, appalled by Cake's... forwardness. "How rude! Interrupting a lady in the middl- oh my stars dear! What ever happened to your coiffure?!" She said, going from slight anger to utter shock.

"My... what." Was all Cake said.

"Your mane! What happened to your mane?!" She said once more.

In a tone that Cake could understand.

"Water. And a really excitable hair dryer." Cake said, trying to pat his mane down once again.

Rarity laughed softly at the stallion and continued to speak. "You are perhaps the strangest _mare_ I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You remind me of Rainbow Dash." She said.

Which caused Cake's left eye to twitch madly.

"I. Am. A. Guy." He said dangerously slow.

"Oh! Oh my darling! I am so sorry... you just look like... well frankly dear. You look like a girl..." The white unicorn mare said awkwardly.

"I... I... I... What?! Twilight! Is this true?!" Cake said, looking at the unicorn by his side. She simply nodded evasively.

He had no words. Until he noticed one... off detail.

"Granite!" He yells to seemingly nopony. Surprising both mares and the drake.

"Pardon me?" The mare asked.

"Granite, what did I tell you about following me when I leave home?" Cake said, getting closer to the mare. Causing her to back up.

What.

She thinks he's crazy.

"Um. Mister, I think you need some help. I know somepony-" She began.

"Come on Granite. Get off of the lady's mane, I'm pretty sure she doesn't like that." Cake said, putting his hoof in the mare's mane.

He pulled his hoof back, revealing a small speck of... something, and then he began staring at it lazily. "Seriously G. Need ta listen to me more." He said.

The speck moved!

"Oh heavens! It's a bug! Get that filthy insect away from me!" The mare screamed, backing away at a faster pace.

"Oh get over it Miss. 'Sides, Granite ain't a bug. He's an ant." Cake said, rolling his eyes as he let Granite crawl on to his back.

"B-but! O-oh fine... Can't help what happens I suppose... But... next time, will you tell me if 'Granite' is in my mane again, you kind of made your self seem... a little crazy dear." The mare said, gulping nervously.

Twilight looked at Granite with astonishment. "How did you know he was there?! I couldn't even see him!" She said, reminding Cake that the two weren't alone.

"Oh, easy. Usually, I don't see him. I just see the mane bump up a bit unnaturally in a single or two strands. He's usually the cause of that. He has a really weird obsession with hair." Cake said, shrugging as he spoke.

Granite paid him no mind, he was only staring at the perfection that is the white mare's mane.

Anywho.

"Speaking of 'manes' darling, perhaps I could? Touch yours up a bit?" She says, without even really asking him as she begins to drag him somewhere.

Twilight just sighs and follows.

Spike, hovers? How is using your tail to propel yourself even possible.

Never mind.

**Timeskip**

"-to frilly..." The mare said, as she put on a yellow dress on the stallion.

"Ya think?! Come on, I already told ya, I'm a dude!" Cake shouts, as he tries to bite the dress off.

"Oh sorry dear! Your figure is just so... marish. It's kind of easy to forget... I apologize." She says, as she takes the dress off of the fuming stallion.

Twilight is still just sitting in the exact chair she sat in, about 45 minutes ago. Sleeping.

Spike, hearts in eyes, just kept staring. Like a creeper.

Anywho.

"Now, where exactly did you say where you were from?" The unicorn asked, putting a tuxedo on Cake.

"I _didn't_ say I was from anywhe-aghk-too tight-"

"-oops sorry. Let me loosen this a bit... and voila-" The white mare says, as she finishes up the fittings.

"Oh my-" She begins, only to be interrupted by Cake.

"What?! Did you screw something up?! Am I bleeding?! Is Granite alive?!" Cake said, getting worried.

"None of the above dear! You look simply smashing! If you weren't already dating somepony, I'd have to claim you for myself!" She says, with envy in her voice. Not enough to sound malevolent, but enough to ensure she's jealous.

"Dating? Who am I dating? What?! No no no no... I'm single last I checked." The stallion said, freaking out.

_"How could I forget I'm dating anypony! Oh gosh... who's my marefriend?! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh!"_ He mentally berates himself.

"So... you're not 'going out' with that lovely purple unicorn over there-" The mare says, pointing to a drooling Twilight.

Not so lovely, but eh.

"I don't even know! Oh gosh, was this entire day a date?! Oh gosh..." Cake said, his breathing getting heavier with each passing moment.

Spike, yeah. Too in-love to really notice anything else.

"I'm so confused!" Cake said, entering fetal position.

"Relax darling! I was just assuming... seeing as how she followed you here." The white mare said, attempting to calm him down.

Cake's breathing slowed down to a normal pace, and he began to look around. The white mare, standing in front of him with a worried face. Spike standing near the door next to a drooling Twilight with hearts in his eyes. Then finally, a mirror, with a stunning colt staring back at him.

Mirror.

Oh yeah.

Forgot, that reflects ponies.

Wait.

That's what Cake looks like?!

In the reflection, a tannish-orange stallion with a combed-to-the-right mane and bright blue eyes looks at himself. A black tuxedo worn neatly against his fur, his white under-vest easily shown. The bow-tie placed firmly around his neck as to not choke him, but add to his stunning look. It was true however, as he looked at his face, he did have features that resemble a mare, the jaw line for example. Luckily, he had... semi-masculine eyes.

"Gah!" He screamed, as he realized he just checked himself out.

"What?!" The white mare screamed with him, however on a more controlled level.

"N-nothing-" He began "-thanks for helping me with my mane though-" once again, he looked at his mane. "I also like how you said you'd 'touch up' my mane. Yet you went overboard... and like... helped? Is that the word I'm looking for? You helped my look I guess. Thanks. How much?" Cake said, getting over the fact and began facing towards the mare.

"For you darling? Not a bit. A stallion with your looks, should get his couture without price." The mare said, a light blush placed on her face.

Cake, oblivious to such a fact, continued speaking. "Thanks. I never really considered myself 'attractive' in anyway, but right now? I feel pretty good to say I do. And I have you to thank for that Miss..." He said, indicating he doesn't know her name.

"Oh! My apologies once again, I'm Rarity Belle. You can call me Rarity, Mister..." She said with a wink, playing a game Cake didn't realize he started.

"Oh. Cake Mix. You can uh... You can call me Cake if'n ya want. All my friends do." He said, Rarity gave a small pout.

"So... no pet-names then?" Rarity said.

"Um... Mixy?" Right after saying that. Cake almost burst out laughing. That has to have been the dumbest thing he has ever conjured up out of his mouth.

Rarity however, took this seriously.

_"He's taking my advances! I might have my 'prince' just yet!"_ Rarity thought to herself.

"So, Mixy~, how would you like to go on a date tomorrow? Seeing as how you don't have a marefriend-" she began, indicating towards Twilight again "-I don't think you'll see anything wrong with it." She asked, getting a little closer to the stallion.

Cake had blushed almost immediately the moment the word 'date' was put in the sentence. He was NEVER one for romance, and has absolutely no idea on what to do.

So... like usual.

When in doubt.

Say yeah.

"Y-yeah. Ok." He said, backing away slightly as the mare inched her way closer.

The two were now face to face, and Rarity gave Cake a quick nuzzle before backing away with a small content smile. "Sigh. I'll see you tomorrow around 12 then darling?" She said, with an overdramatic sigh.

Cake just nodded.

"Away then! I must prepare myself!" She shouts, awaking both Twilight and Spike from their stupor.

Spike is going to hate Cake _real_ soon.

"Ok! Are you done now Cake! We have to go! Oh! I can't believe I fell asleep! Come on!" Twilight shouted, wiping the drool off of her muzzle and grabbed both Cake and Spike.

On their way out, Rarity got out one last sentence. "Can't wait until tomorrow Mixy~!" She said with a certain tone.

Spike's pupils shrank, and his jaw dropped.

**Timeskip**

"I can't believe you did that!" Spike shouted at Cake.

"I didn't even know! What if it's just a friend-date?!" Cake shouted back, no anger laced in his voice. He's just utterly confused.

Spike merely 'hmphed' and turned his back to Cake as he sat on Twilight's back.

"Focus guys! Spike! What's next on the list?" Twilight said, giving stern glare to the two.

Spike mumbled to himself then spoke up as he pulled out the list again. Where? I don't even know.

"Music. It's the last one." He said grumpily. Twilight just sighed at his stubbornness.

Soon, the three reached a small clearing from the path with a single tree, and the most beautiful of music playing. Twilight saw the 'bird conductor' and decided to compliment her work. "Hello!" Well, more like greet.

The yellow Pegasus yelped and went immediately into fetal position, upon noticing a group of ponies, she got back up and hid behind her mane. Twilight took little offense to this, but she still felt the need to apologize. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful-" Twilight pauses for a quick second "-What's your name?" She finally asked.

The Pegasus mumbled something, neither of the three could hear her.

"What." Cake said, confused just as everypony else.

The mare mumbled again, albeit a little quieter.

"Didn't quite catch that." Twilight said, leaning in a little closer.

Now the Pegasus was just squeaking.

After a short pause, Twilight noticed the bids flew back into place. "Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in or-" was all she managed to get out before Cake interrupted her.

A lot of interruptions today.

Anyway.

"Is that a meadowlark! That's my lucky animal!" Cake shouted, surprising the mare to his left, and the Pegasus just ahead of them.

"I heard they had to most melodic of tunes, and I was actually listening to one a few seconds ago! This must be my lucky day!" Cake said.

No Cake, no it's not.

Anyway. The sudden interest in the birds caught Fluttershy's attention. That's not all however.

Cake begins whistling in a tone, that only Fluttershy and the meadowlark understands.

"(Hey little dude!)" Cake says to the bird.

The meadowlark squeaks in surprise but soon whistles back to the stallion. "(I thought only the kind Pegasus could understand me!)"

Fluttershy looks between the stallion and the meadowlark in surprise and then soon puts on a huge smile. She soon whistles as well. "(This is fantastic! How did you come to understand meadowlark?)" She asks Cake.

His only response.

"(I studied.)

And he continued.

"(I could tell the meadowlark had some kind of significance in my life, so I studied them, along with baking, and after a while I kind of picked up on their tones.)" He said with glee. It was a happy fact, one of the rarest things for him was such.

Fluttershy looks at the stallion, then an idea pops in her head. "(There's a meadowlark migration tomorrow! Would you want to come see it with me? It's alright if you don't want to... I'll understand.) She says, her kindness truly showing behind her words.

The meadowlark looks at Fluttershy and noticed she was blushing lightly. Shame, from Cake's point of view, he could only see the mane.

"(Sure. Name's Cake Mix. You?)" He asked in that ever whistling tone.

"I'm Fluttershy." She says happily, forgetting she's around another pony (and dragon).

Suddenly, a cough erupts from both Twilight and Spike.

Which caused all heck to break loose.

Forgetting all about Cake for a moment, Fluttershy fluttered over to Spike.

She gasps before speaking. "A baby dragon!"

"Oh! I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!" She says, brushing up Spike's ego-balloon.

Unlike RD's, his ain't that big luckily. "Well, well, well...!" He says, crossing his arms.

**And the rest of this part happened just like the can-**

"Woah woah woah! You can't do that! I hardly got to say anything!" Spike says to the narrator.

**Don't care. Anyway, timeskip to the party.**

"-rude much?" Spike said, as Twilight slammed the door on Fluttershy.

Cake just nodded his head in agreement.

Twilight looked at Cake for a second before nodding to herself. "Okay, Cake? What I'm about to tell you is highly important. You CAN'T tell anypony else. Understand?" She said to the stallion.

Cake just nodded his head in agreement.

Again.

Not like she could see it either time due to the lights being off. But whatever.

"Sure." He said finally. "Promise." He added.

"I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I'd like to be alone so I can study about this further, but with how today's going. Not likely. Now, where's the light?" She said, suddenly, the lights burst on.

"Gah! My ey-" Cake began to shout.

"_SURPRISE!"_ The whole room roared aloud.

Ponies.

Ponies everywhere.

Anywho.

Twilight groans at the intrusion. Really hoping she was going to be with just Cake and Spike for once. Bu like she said, not very likely.

A pink mare bounces up to the trio. "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you three! Heyya Cake! Were you surprised? Were ya? Wera ya? Huh huh huh?" The mare said excitedly.

Cake just raised his hoof as a sort of wave and spoke a single word "yo."

Twilight however spoke indifferently. "_Very_ _surprised. _Libraries are supposed to be _quiet._" She said, her annoyed tone growing immensely.

Pinkie Pie smiled and spoke again "-well, that's silly! What kind of welcome to Ponyville party would this be if it were quiet?! I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember?-" She said, looking at both Cake and Twilight.

"Course I remember Pinkie. How could I forget? You joke was hi-lar-i-ous." Cake said, chuckling at the memory. Pinkie smiled a bigger smile than she was a few seconds ago.

"-anyway! You were all "hello" and I was all like-" Pinkie gasps again "-remember? Y'see, I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you that means you're new. 'Cause I know everypony, and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville!" She says, earning a defeated sigh from Twilight. The group moves towards a table, in which, Twilight pours herself a drink of unknown substance.

Alcohol?

Nah.

Cake decided now, to speak for himself. "Ya know. I just realized, with everypony hiding before we got here, how come nopony heard you talking Twilight?" He asked.

She muttered a little before speaking. "I don't even know... this is just insane." She said.

This entire time, Pinkie Pie was rambling on about something. "-at big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" She nearly shouts.

Library, Pinkie.

Library.

Suddenly, Twilight begins to tear up, resulting in Applejack, whom had just walked up to the group, to ask her if she's alright. "Are you alright, sugarcube?"

She literally began to cry. Which caused _Pinkie Pie_ to say "-aww! She's so happy she's crying!"

Then it happened. Twilight jumped high into the air and shot a blast of flames out of her mouth, heating up the room a considerable, definitely noticeable, amount. She then ran upstairs, leaving everypony in room to question.

"It needs to be at least 20 percent cooler in here..." RD said out of nowhere sweat clearly forming on her fur.

That's all that Cake heard as he made his way up the staircase that Twilight went up.

Not that hard, seeing as how it's the only one.

Anywho.

Spike walks alongside Cake into Twilight's temporary room. Spike more happy than concerned, and Cake vise versa.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie's starting 'pin the tail on the pony' wanna play?" He asked. Cake just rolled his eyes, obviously concerned more about his friend than having fun at a party.

"_No!_ All the ponies in this town are crazy, not you Cake... you know what I mean-" She began.

"-of course." Cake said, nodding.

"Do you even know what time it is Spike?!" She shouted, causing both of the males in the room to flinch. However, Spike recovered. "It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun!" He motions towards Twilight. "You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" He says, just before he leaves the room in a huff.

Twilight mimics what Spike had said, causing Cake to laugh a little. "At least you have _some_ sense Cake." She said, looking at the stallion.

"Yeah? Even I know it's way to early for this. The party I mean." Cake says in reply.

Twilight looks over at him again and nods in agreement. "So... what did you mean by Nightmare Moon's return? What you said earlier?" He added.

Twilight motions him over as she uses her magic to grab a book.

A particular book that states a legend.

_The Legend of Nightmare Moon_.

Twilight skips to the last page and has Cake read it.

Like usual.

It's aloud.

Cake coughed a bit to clear his throat and began reading. "_Legend has it, that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night._" He says. "Dude... that sent shivers down my..." He stops as he stares at Twilight.

The moon in the window behind her, allowing her to emit a purple radiant glow.

It was mesmerizing.

Twilight saw this, but held no objection to it.

She herself knew nothing of romance.

She allowed Cake to draw his face nearer...

Their muzzles were mere centimeters away...

Slam!

"C'mon Cake and Twilight! It's time to watch the sunr... er..." Spike attempted to say, as he saw he two blushing ponies on the bed.

Cake immediately jumps backwards off of the bed, landing on the floor below him, on his face, all while shouting "I didn't do anything! I swe... ak!" Was all he managed before he hit the ground.

"Whatever! Sunrise. Starting. Let's go!"

**Timeskip**

**"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"** The evil looking alicorn said, using the royal voice.

"Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty! Black Snoo-" Pinkie Pie manged to get out, before Rarity used her magic to 'zip' up her mouth.

Rainbow Dash, to Cake's right, attempted to fly at the mare, only to be stopped by Applejack biting on her tail. "What did you do with our Princess?!" She yelled out, trying to free herself.

"Woa dere, Nerry" Applejack said, although muffled.

**"Does my crown no longer count, now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"** Nightmare Moon said, ignoring RD's attempted threat.

Cake looked up at her, with a glare he's never used and spoke in a voice that wasn't his. "I did. Though I didn't really see the signs, I only read the last sentence, thanks Twilight by the way-"

"No problem..." Twilight said through grit teeth, glaring at the Mare of the Night.

"-even so, I still recall enough to know you're..." He paused, looked at Twilight and indicated towards Nightmare Moon with his head.

She nodded back.

Both Cake and Twilight both said in once again perfect sync. "Nightmare Moon!"

Cake continued talking. "I remember the book saying you'd shroud the day in eternal darkness... I think that's how it went... right, Twilight?" He asked looking at Twilight again, she nodded.

Nightmare Moon looked at the stallion, with an unknown intent in her eyes, and then began to laugh manically. **"Remember this day, little ponies for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night shall last... _FOREVER!_"** She shouts and continues her laugh as thunder goes off in the background.

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**So, that's it for chapter 1, only one more to go! This was a request from Lordran's Black Knight, seeing as how he sent me the first pm. Tell me what you think LBK, and other readers. Apparently, he took my "Lost Element of Harmony: Frosting" thing seriously, which made me laugh. Speaking of this guy, Glue Stick is his OC, I do not own him.**

**You can always choose a different episode if you didn't quite like this one!**

**I take requests! I put in OCs! I do stuff! I. Am. DTAPOAS!**

**Yeah... didn't make much sense.**

**Drop The Act. Put On A Smile.**

**I'll update this chapter later, so I can put in the omake, until now, just enjoy it~**


End file.
